Generally, electrical motors and/or generators and/or alternators with unusual air gap characteristics are designed to produce devices with flattened disk shaped bodies or for other purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,906 issued Apr. 15, 2008 to Kim et al. teaches a flattened (disk shaped) device which is otherwise a fairly conventional “inner-outer” air-gaps and stator ends type of generator and/or motor. The multiple air gap aspect of it is the inner and outer pair of air gaps: there are no multiple layers of coaxial magnets. Similar items include U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,419 to the same inventor on Jan. 31, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,484 to Dacier on May 14, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,853 to Palmero et al on Dec. 22, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,205 to Lindgren on May 9, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,363 to Stout et al on Jun. 12, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 396,355 issued Jan. 15, 1889 to Dyer; U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,950 issued Oct. 23, 1934 to Morhard; U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,195 issued Oct. 24, 2000 to Chitayat; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,142 to Meyertons on Apr. 16, 1935 and even U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,136 issued Aug. 11, 1998 to Redzic for a more elongated design. Note that such designs go back at least as far as the 1930's.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,653 to Seguchi on Apr. 30, 2002, teaches an interesting “two rotor” design, however, it does not show elongated electromagnets with multiple projecting air gap surfaces which project from the ends of the electromagnetic rotors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,629 to Soghomonian et al on Apr. 27, 2004 teaches a design with a view which shows two rings of small flat magnets, however, closer inspection reveals that this is another conventional two air gap design with rotors and stators in conventional position entirely between one another and lacking double ended electromagnets with projecting surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,222 issued Sep. 14, 2004 to Maslov et al teaches a design in which air gaps are used about the radius of the stator, but which is structurally dissimilar to the present invention. In particular, there is no indication in the Maslov patent of electromagnets oriented parallel to (coaxial to) the axis of rotation of the generator.
Other types of machines with rotors entirely disposed between permanent magnets include U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,893 to Date et al on Jul. 21, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,528 issued Apr. 18, 2006 to Morgante; U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,017 issued Oct. 16, 2001 to Leupold; U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,200 to Sakashita et al on Aug. 18, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,047 issued Feb. 22, 1983 to Nelson et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,206 issued Apr. 10, 2001 to Chitayat.
None of these devices teach that a great plurality of air gaps may be generated by reorienting electromagnets parallel to the axis, thus reorienting the field magnets and air gaps therebetween.
It would be preferable to provide an electromechanical device with multiple or even a multiplicity, of air gaps, rings of field magnets and electromagnets.
It would further be preferable to provide a generator type device with electromagnets oriented coaxial (parallel to the axle of) the electromagnet chassis.
It would yet further be preferable to provide a generator type device offering counter-rotation of the field magnets to the electromagnets of the electromagnet chassis.
It would yet further be preferable to provide a generator type device offering projections in the axial direction from the ends of the electromagnet chassis electromagnets, projections beyond the ends of the coils, which projections create the electromagnets' air gap surfaces.
It would yet further be preferable to provide electromechanical type devices which offer unique characteristics in terms of RPM, power, voltage, and the like.